poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush Transcripts
Here is the transcript of The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts with the Egg Carrier above the ocean, Eggman was getting sick and tired of losing against the Power Rangers. Dr. Eggman: Orbot, Cubot, it's time we get rid of the Rangers for good. Orbot: How will you be sure it'll work, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Because I'm getting tired of them always winning, Orbot. Cubot: Well, it's not like a submarine is gonna appear out of nowhere in a few minutes. Then, the Kleptofoil was approached with Captain Filch awaiting. Captain Filch: Ah, Dr. Eggman! Dr. Eggman: Huh.. Captain Filch, what brings you here? Captain Filch: Well, I was just about to ask you the same thing. Dr. Eggman: Listen, Filch, I'm having a bit of a troubled matter if you listen for a minute. Captain Filch: I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: I'm planning to destroy the Power Rangers, but I'll need your help. Captain Filch: What do you have in mind? So, he explains everything about his evil plan. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Xion (V.O.): The Platinum Ranger meets his Match, Gmerl's First Crush. Meanwhile, Robbie and the others were getting pizza from McDonald Crump's restaurant, Gmerl: Oh, great suggestion, Starlight. Yoshi: Yeah! Next time you want to go to Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizza, include us out. Starlight Glimmer: I know, I know, just please don't rip it. Sonic the Hedgehog: I've never seen such tiny pizzas? Pinkie Pie: Me either, I just wish they could make bigger ones! Mordecai: This must be how that McDonald Crump guy got to be a multi-bazillionaire. Rigby: Some claim to fame, owning the chintziest chain of pizza parlors in the world. Yoshi: Rip off city. Robbie Diaz: From now on, I'm gonna stick to good old Little Caesars. Cindy Vortex: Me too. Marty McFly: Oh, but that place doesn't give away these free scratch-off contest cards. Then, Sunset notice something around the restaurant and won a prize as everyone else does. Sunset Shimmer: Oh, look! Look, Guys, I won a prize! I won.... I won another one of these puny pizzas? Mordecai: Oh, me too. Manic the Hedgehog: Me three. Yoshi: That's not a prize. It's a punishment. Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me. As for Gmerl, he won something very extra. Gmerl: Not me, I won a real prize, a free pass to McDonald Crump's big birthday cruise! Robbie Diaz: Forget about it, G, you can't just mix in with a bunch of people. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, how will they know you're not as different to join in? Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Gmerl, but I think Robbie and Rainbow are right. I just wish there was another way we could help. Then, Gmerl thought of something. Gmerl: Hold the phone, maybe I can, Twilight! It says here it's a costume party and I have a great idea for a costume. Rigby: Like what? Gmerl: You'll see. Marty McFly: Whatever he's up to, it might be heavy. So, Gmerl left to make ready to claim his own prize. Later, Robbie and the others were amazed for Gmerl's reward. Rigby: Totally righteous, Pal! Sandra Sinclair: A wonderful costume, Raphael. Yoshi: Radical idea, going to a costume party as a Platinum Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Only you don't have to pose as an actual Power Ranger. Palutena: Sometimes, the simplest solution is the best. Sandra Sinclair: Oops, I'd better get going. Ronnie and I are covering the party for Channel 6 news. Gmerl: See ya at the Marina, Sandra. Sandra Sinclair: I hope I'll recognize you in your costume. (giggles) Then, Gmerl was starting to think about having a girlfriend. Soon, Gmerl started packing up his thing for the cruise. Digit: Gosh, Gmerl, are you sure you have to go? Gmerl: You bet, Digit, I just can't miss this opportunity for the cruise. Widget: But what if the city gets endangered and our ranger friends will need your help soon? Gmerl: Don't worry, Widget, I'm pretty sure I can take care of this by myself. Digit: Well, I just hope you're right. Widget: Me too. So, Gmerl left to see his friends and say his goodbyes. When he does, Robbie and the others begin to miss him. Robbie Diaz: Say, are you sure your up for this? Gmerl: (thinks about his decision) Yeah, I'm sure. Mordecai: Hope you'll be back soon, Gmerl. Rigby: Yeah, Data Squad won't be the same without ya. Gmerl: Don't worry, Rigby, it's only gonna be a few days, nothing to it. Rigby: I guess you're right. Silver Spoon: Don't forget to write, Gmerl. Gmerl: Will do, Silver Spoon. So, Gmerl said his goodbyes and shove off to his cruise. When Gmerl got there, he was glad to finally made it. Gmerl: There it is! McDonald Crump's yacht! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Raphael, the coast is clear. I finally get to say that. Gmerl: I hope I can pull this off. Rigby: Don't worry. You'll fit right in. Look! As Rigby points, there was a cruise ship waiting for him. Gmerl: Oh, brother. Sandra Sinclair: The city's movers and shakers are all here for McDonald Crump's spectacular birthday bash, including McDonald Crump himself. Tell us, why do you throw such lavish parties? McDonald Crump: Well, Sandra, so that I can tell everyone about the lavish pizzas at Pick-a-Peck-o-Pizzas! Sandra Sinclair: Right. And thank you very much, Mr. Crump. Sherman Hemrick: (scoffs) I thought we were doing a news show, not a commercial. Ronnie Johnson: That's okay, Vernon. Maybe we'll have better luck with the guests. Sandra Sinclair: Ronnie's right, there should be some big celebrities here. Look, there's Gmerl! Sherman Hemrick: Gmerl the rock star? Or Gmerl the movie actor? Sandra Sinclair: Gmerl the Platinum Data Squad Ranger! So, they all came up to Gmerl. Sandra Sinclair: All set for the cruise, Raphael? Gmerl: Yeah, and the best part is, being a ranger, no one can tell if I'm seasick. ???: Oh, there you are! Oh, am I glad to see you again! I almost didn't make it. As Gmerl looked, he found Anastasia. Gmerl: (stammering) Have we met? ???: (laughs) You're such a kidder. Come on, we don't want to be late. So, she dragged Gmerl right on board the ship. Sherman Hemrick: Hmm. At last, the ship begins to move at last. Gmerl: Uh, do you always go on cruises and pick up strange robots... er, uh, boys... men? ???: Shh. Pretend I'm your date. Do you have a ticket? So, Gmerl showed her the ticket. Gmerl: What, you mean this? ???: Perfect! Just what we'll need. Then, the mysterious woman and Gmerl went to the man who was handing everyone's tickets as she gave him Gmerl's ticket. ???: Here you go. Oh, thanks. You're a doll. We're in a big hurry. As she and Gmerl made there way onboard, they when towards the wall and she kissed him. ???: That's for helping me. You're kind of a doll, too. Then, Gmerl had no words to her. ???: By the way, love your costume. Gmerl: No, I-- Hold on! I don't even know your name. With that said, he went to find her, but dissappeared at the moment as started to wonder. Back at CHS, Robbie was teaching his students a new technique. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Everyone. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz! Robbie Diaz: As you all might know that Gmerl started his time off at McDonald Crumps birthday cruise, I'm pretty sure that he will be back soon. In the meantime, we're going to be doing this one technique I like to call, the "Back Kick", can anyone tell me what it is? With that questioned, Gallus raised his hand. Robbie Diaz: Gallus? Gallus: A type that you hit your opponent after your back is turned? Robbie Diaz: That's correct. Just as he demonstrates, Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder did exactly the same. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Guys. Now, it's your turn. So, Sandbar was the first to begin demonstrating the Back Kick. Sandbar: How am I doing, Sensei? Robbie Diaz: Nice work, Sandbar. (to Gallus) Okay, Gallus, your turn. Then, Gallus succeeded his Back Kick as well. Gallus: Piece of Cake. Robbie Diaz: Great work. (to Silverstream) Silverstream. So, Silverstream did the same Back Kick very nicely. Silverstream: Did I get that right? Robbie Diaz: Just right, Silverstream. (to Silverstream) Ocellus. ???, . Ocellus: ???, . Robbie Diaz: ???, . ???, . Yona: ???, . Robbie Diaz: ???, . ???, . Smolder: ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts